A computer can take a variety of configurations matching with an application or a purpose of a system. Then, a throughput or a hardware resource etc. is different corresponding to a configuration of the computer. For example, a parallel computer is considered by way of one example of the computer. The parallel computer can take a variety of system architecture depending on the number of computing nodes or a network configuration for establishing connections between the computing nodes. Further, a computer system can be also configured by combining computers having multiple configurations and the parallel computer together.